Missed Connections
by rubberglue
Summary: Sometimes, the timing is never right.


AN: July is clearly birthday month, so here's another birthday fic. And now, I'll get back to all the fics I've left hanging. :)

* * *

He's sitting in the corner of the pub. Next to him is a beautiful woman, her hand possessive on his arm. Another couple sits across them. Who would have thought that after almost a year, it would be in this tiny, nondescript pub at the edge of a nature reserve in Essetir?

She almost turns away, but it's raining outside and after hours of crawling on the damp ground, waiting for the elusive sidhes to make an appearance, she needs the warmth and comfort that the pub is promising her. Taking a step into the pub, she lets the door close behind her.

"Gwen!" Emily calls from the bar, waving. "Thought you'd be in by now. The usual?"

Her eyes return to the corner where he is, wondering if he heard her name called across the pub. Surely, he's too busy with his friends to notice.

But he looks up, straight at her.

And on cue, her heart starts up a dance.

* * *

Gwen hates being the new girl in school. The other students are friendly enough but during lunch, she finds herself all alone again as everyone wanders off with their cliques. A classmate invites her to join them but she's feels like being alone, tired of all the socialising she's had to do. She isn't hungry anyway, so she walks into the school field to see if she can find some insects to observe. She is squatting over an ant hill watching the ants when a shadow falls over her.

"What are you doing?"

She squints up at him, lifting her hand to shade her eyes from the sun. She still can't see the boy's face clearly. "Watching ants."

"Are they interesting?" He frowns and tilts his head.

"Of course. Look." She gestures for him to squat next to her, which he does, much to her surprise. "Look at this trail of ants. All ants leave a scent trail when they are searching for food. That's how all these other ants know where to go."

"Wow," he says. Then he turns to look at her and smiles.

He's cute, with wide blue eyes and hair that looks golden in the sun. Something flutters in her stomach. She blurts, "Did you know that there's a supercolony of ants in Melbourne that stretches 62 miles?"

He listens to her blather on about ants until another student walks by. She glares at Gwen, then pulls at the boy's arm. "I'm bored, baby."

Standing, he kisses the cheek of his friend. "Sorry Viv. I was learning about ants."

Viv makes a face and slips her hand into his. "Ants are yucky."

"Actually, I've learnt that they're quite fascinating," he says as he looks down at Gwen. It must be the sun, because she almost thinks she sees fondness in his eyes.

"Let's go. I don't want ants crawling up me."

Gwen watches as they walk away.

She learns quite quickly that he is Arthur Pendragon, school football hero and only son of Camelot's powerful political family. He's attending this school with the masses only because his father wants to appear in touch with the ground.

They pass in the corridors and he always smiles and says hi, but they never squat over ant hills and talk again.

* * *

"Here." Lance passes her a drink, then drapes his arm over her shoulder. "Having fun?"

It's the Department of Journalism's Christmas party, and her first time attending with Lance. "It's not too bad."

"Yet, it can't compare to sitting around in the cold and waiting for a chance to see a manticore." She feels Lance's laugh rumble through her and she smiles. He's kind, generous and after dating for half a year, she feels like she might finally be in love.

"No," she says. "Manticore hunting is on a completely different level. I was thinking of making a weekend trip to the Wilderen Breeding Farm to take some photos. Do you want to come?"

"I've a family do next weekend."

She smiles at him. "I bet you're celebrating inside. Better family than smelly wilderens."

His arm tightens around her and he kisses the top of her head. "I'm admitting to nothing."

They stand at the edges of the party for a while, enjoying being with each other. Lance has never been much of a dancer so Gwen contents herself with swaying to the music. Then, one of their professors comes over and starts to engage Lance in conversation about a project. Gwen tries to appear interested but eventually, the two of them are deep in jargon and her glass is empty.

She moves to the drinks table and takes a glass, turning and almost bumping into someone. Thankful she hasn't spilled her wine on anyone, she lifts her eyes to make an apology only to have it die on her lips.

"Gwen." He touches her elbow gently. "I'm Arthur. Remember me?"

He is no longer the young boy she discussed ants with that one magical day in school. Age has sharpened his jaw, widened his shoulders but those eyes she once dreamed of are still the same. He runs a hand through his hair and frowns. "You are Gwen right? Knower of all things ants?"

"Arthur. Yes. I didn't know you studied here." She blinks, wondering if all the wine was giving her hallucinations.

"I don't. My buddy invited me." Arthur leans down, his breath hot against her ear. "He just got dumped, you see." Goosebumps scatter across her skin.

"It's nice to see you again," she says as she clutches her glass in front of her, as if it is a shield.

His eyes crinkle at the corners as he smiles. "It's nice to see you too."

The band starts a new song and Arthur offers her a hand, tilting his head towards the dance floor. She looks to where Lance is. He's still deep in conversation and it's not like one dance would hurt. Slowly, she places her hand in his.

Her carefully tied up hair is loose and she is grinning widely. Next to her, Arthur laughs as he attempts to gulp in air. It was fun, dancing with Arthur. He's a terrible dancer, stepping on her toes more than once, but he's enthusiastic and she likes that.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He reaches out a hand and pushes her hair from her face.

"My toes will survive."

They chat as they recover from the dance. He teases her about her insects and she laughs at his dance skills. He tells her he's studying economics in another university and he comes back to Camelot now and then to visit. She tells him about her road to photojournalism.

"Photojournalism huh? I thought you'll be studying entomology."

She shakes her head. "Too technical. This way, I get to photograph and write about them."

"Mercia is not far," he says suddenly. "If I drive down to Camelot next weekend, what would you say to dinner?"

"I would say that I am attached."

"Ah. I can't say I'm surprised." He touches her elbow again. "He's a lucky man."

She nods, trying to ignore the wisps of disappointment in her. "I should have –"

"No." He's smiling again only the corners of his eyes aren't crinkling. "I enjoyed that little bit of fantasy. I should leave you alone now. I'm sure my poor, sad friend is probably wondering where I've gone."

* * *

Arthur Pendragon's wedding to Mithian Crossley is a large affair, very befitting of both their family backgrounds. His father is the mayor of Camelot and her mother presides over the town's largest bank. The tabloids make a fuss and Gwen is curled up on her sofa when she sees snippets of it on the news. As the camera pans across Arthur as he smiles at Mithian, Gwen hopes that he's happy, not unconscious of the irony that she and Lance have just ended their relationship. The newscaster coos over the new couple and Gwen cannot help but think about what might have been if she'd had dinner with him that time he asked.

* * *

She's browsing in the nature section of the bookshop when she hears someone call her name. There are two surprises when she looks up – Arthur is standing in front of her and next to him, clinging on to his hand, is a little girl.

"Arthur Pendragon," she says because she doesn't quite know what to say. The last she heard, he and Mithian moved to Essetir. Obviously the little girl is their child. Her long blonde hair is a giveaway.

"Gwen Degrance," he says with that familiar smile. The girl moves to hide behind his legs. He gestures to her. "This is my daughter, Madeline. Come darling. Say hello to Gwen."

At her father's gentle urging, Madeline manages a quick hello and a shy wave before darting back behind his legs.

"She's gorgeous."

"I agree, only I think I might be a little biased. And how have you been?"

"Good. Life's been good." Her fingers tightened around the book she's holding as her heart dances a little jig at his nearness. He's older and there's a tiredness in his eyes, but he's still as attractive to her as he'd always been.

"I heard about your dad. I wanted to call but I didn't have your number and it seemed a little creepy to use my father's connections to hunt you down."

She has no idea how he heard of her father's death but the thought that he wanted to reach out warms her heart. "Thank you for the thought."

His eyes drops to the book she's clutching. "Elanthia Beetles? Aren't they dangerous?"

"That's what makes them so interesting," she says.

An hour later, they are sitting in a nearby coffee shop. Madeline, a little more sociable after Gwen read her new book to her, is talking about her new horse. At least, Gwen thinks she is. There's a lot of enthusiasm but not a lot of sense. She feels Arthur's eyes on her and she looks at him.

"Madeline gets lonely," he says quietly. "Especially when I have to work. Sefa is a great nanny but I wish I could be there more."

"What about Mithian?" Gwen wants to take back the words the moment they escaped her mouth. She doesn't mean to suggest that Mithian is anything less than a good mother.

Arthur's smile is wry. "You don't keep up with the tabloids? She's currently on her honeymoon."

"Oh."

Madeline nods. "Mommy is in Carlon."

"She means Caerleon," says Arthur as he ruffles Madeline's hair. "Don't look so shocked. It's not like we married for love. It was just – expedient. She fell in love though and well, it wasn't fair to keep her in the marriage."

Reaching out, Gwen covers his hand. She can't imagine marrying for any reason other than love, but the rich and powerful live different lives. "Still, I'm sorry. It must have been hard on you and Madeline."

"We are doing alright," Arthur says, turning his hand over, to take hers. His fingers slide between hers and Gwen looks at their joined hands, her darker skin in contrast to his pale hand. And yet, it feels so right.

It is only when Madeline, curled up on Arthur's lap, starts to doze off that they realise that they have been nursing their tea for almost two hours. That is the thing about being with Arthur. No matter how little time they spent together, no matter how much time they were apart, when she sits with him and they talk, it's like they have known each other forever.

"I asked you for a date once," he says as they pack to leave. "Would you say yes now?"

She wants to. She wants to so badly, but she thinks of the once in a lifetime chance she has to work on a documentary with renowned scientists and how that will take her away from Camelot into the wilds of Avalon for at least nine months in two days.

He smiles sadly. "We never seem to get our timing right," he says, then brushes a kiss across her cheek. Lifting Madeline into his arms, he nods then disappears out of the coffee shop.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be with your friends?"

"I rather be here. Besides, they won't miss me."

They are seated in a corner of the pub. She's damp from the rain and sure that she looks a mess, but the tenderness in Arthur's eyes as he gazes at her makes her almost forget that. She asks about Madeline. She's five now and can't stop talking. Mithian and him take turns looking after her although that might change when she has to start school. In turn, Gwen regales him with stories from her ten months in Avalon.

"Do you think I can have that dinner date now, or are you seeing someone else?"

She smiles as her heart trips. "I'm single and free this weekend."

"I suppose you still live here in Camelot?"

"And you live in Mercia," she says slowly, wondering if that was enough to scuttle another almost date.

"Yes. But I've been thinking of moving back here. Mithian is there and it'll be easier for Madeline."

"Oh," she says, letting the little wings of hope unfurl in her.

His smile is slow and sexy. "I'll pick you up, Saturday at 7?"

"Yes please."

* * *

The door handle digs into her back but it's a minor annoyance compared to the feel of Arthur's lips on her neck. She sucks in a harsh breath as her fingers dig into his shoulders. When he lifts his head, she can't help the sigh of disappointment that escapes.

He drags a finger down her cheek. "I don't like leaving Maddy alone at night."

Still taunt with desire, Gwen nods. "I understand."

"When Mithian returns and takes Madeline, we can have more leisurely dates." His eyes sparkle with mischief as he leans down and presses a hard kiss against her lips, laughing softly when she sways towards him. "We should have done this ages ago."

"The time was never right." She places her hand against his cheek, enjoying the feel of his stubble-roughened chin. "And we're here now."

"I'm bringing Maddy to the children's farm next week. Come with us."

"Are you sure? Maddy -"

"Yes." He says the word with confidence and firmness. "You can tell her all about the creatures. I doubt there will be any of your favourite dangerous creatures there though."

This time, it's her who kisses him. "Ok."

* * *

Their wedding is small, involving just them, Maddy and their best friends cum witnesses. Mithian sends a large bouquet. Arthur still lives in Mercia and much of their relationship is long distance as he makes plans to move. Work means it's been a slow process. But, finally, in a month, they will be getting the keys to their new house on the outskirts of Camelot, next to a large forest full of ants, manticores and all manners of creepy crawlies as Arthur calls them.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too." And as Maddy makes a face, Gwen tiptoes and kisses Arthur.

"I'm going to go hang out with Elaine," Maddy says. "We're going to watch that new movie later then her parents said we can have dinner at the Boardwalk."

"Give us a hug," says Arthur.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," says Gwen. Maddy turns back and grins and Gwen sees in the young girl, the young boy she met at the ant hill all those years ago.


End file.
